Red as a Mother's
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: Red , her mother's , as it pooled around her body. Her screams her next door neihbor's attention. Her mother was . Rated T for langauge and . PiperXAerrow Pairing.
1. Chapter 1: Past and her Dream

A/N I do not own the storm hawks

A/N I do not own the storm hawks.

_A little girl about age 5, ran around the back yard, chasing butterflies on Terra Atmosia. She giggled as she leaped for the golden butterfly that fluttered among the golden lilies of her mother's garden, among the herbs and flowers of the garden. An apple tree, thick around the trunk and tall, it's branches reaching toward the clouds in the sky, reaching to the carriers that flew over head, and the skimmers and heliscooters that skimmed the clouds as they headed for the carriers. The little girl had amber eyes, and midnight blue hair._

_The little girl loved to climb the apple tree with her best friend Aerrow, who had red hair and green eyes and a blue sky monkey named Radar. The little gir'ls name was Piper. Her Father was second in command of the greatest squadron in all the atmos, the storm hawks. Aerrow's Father was the leader of the storm hawks._

_Piper laughed as she bounced around the garden, jumping from stepping stone to stepping stone in her white sandals and her white sundress, her hair pulled back in a red ribbon, red as blood, Red like her mother's blood, the reason why after that day, she never wore that color again, because it was red like her mother's blood._

_"Come back Mr. Butterfly!" Piper exclaimed in a happy voice. "Come back and Play."_

_A shriek and a loud series of thuds where heard from inside the house. Piper turned quickly and ran back into the house to find out what had happened to back the thuds._

_"MOMMY! MOMMY! What was that noise?" Piper called as she opened the screen door and ran into the house. She gasped at the sight before her._

_"MOOOOMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!" Piper screamed as she ran toward her mothers body which lay in a heap at the bottom of the steps, a puddle of blood, slowly forming around her. _

_"MOOOOOOOMMMMYYYYY!" Piper's shrieks of sorrow, Fear, and shock grabbed the attention of the next door neighbor who ran into the house to find out what was going on. She quickly grabbed a phone and called an ambulance as Piper continued to scream for her mother. Less than ten minutes later, the ambulance arrived and took Piper's mother to the hospital, the little girl crying for her mother._

_A short while later, Piper stood in the hospital next to her mother's hospital bed. She held her mother's hand as she awaited for her father to arrive. Suddenly, Piper's mother's eyes opened._

"_Piper?" She rasped out._

"_I'm right here mommy." Piper answered her mother. Piper's mother smiled._

"_Tell you father… I'm sorry. I love you. Tell your Father I love him. And when the time is right, you'll know, everything will be okay. I'm sorry Piper." And with that, Piper's mother released a deep breath and stopped breathing, the heart monitor went from a steed ' Beep… beep… beep' to a "Beep.. Beep beep Beep BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!' and became a solid stone._

"_MOMMY!" Piper screamed as Her Father ran in with Aerrow and Aerrow's parents close behind him._

"_Carla!" Piper's father gasped as he ran into the room. Aerrow's Mother placed a hand to her mouth and started to cry before burying her head in her husband's shoulder._

"Mommy…" Piper whispered from her bed on the condor years later as she had another nightmare of her mother's death. The Nightmare of Piper's mother's death was a reoccurring dream that kept on going, everynight. Piper started to lose sleep, started losing weight. The males did notice quick. Aerrow was the first to notice.

Me :done. What ya'll think? Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Tropica Part one

Aerrow watched as Piper pushed her food around her plate the next morning

Aerrow watched as Piper pushed her food around her plate the next morning. Her eyes were blood shot and skin pale. Radar gave a worried whine. Finn looked up from his food and also studied Piper. Piper stood and threw her food away and put her plate in the sink.

"Piper, sit. We need to talk." Aerrow commanded. Piper looked at him before sitting down.

"Piper, what's going on? We've all noticed the major changes in you. You've lost weight, your skins gotten paler, eyes blood shot, and your just not yourself anymore. What's wrong?" Aerrow asked as he stared at Piper.

"It's nothing. I haven't been sleeping well recently. It'll pass." Piper reassured him. Aerrow didn't believe her. Piper, realizing this, quickly added," Honest, I'm fine. I just need more sleep."

"Alright." Aerrow said, still not believing her. He nodded at Finn who automatically piped up.

"Can we go to Tropica?" He asked. Aerrow smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea Finn. We all need a vacation." Aerrow exclaimed, just like he had practiced. He and the other males had predicted that Piper wasn't going to tell them what was bothering her. So they deiced a trip to Tropica was in order to soften Piper to tell them what was bothering her.

"I guess I'll plot a course." Piper said dully as she started to walk out the room.

"No need." Stork told her, cutting her off her path. Piper stared at him before shrugging it off. She then wandered off to her bedroom to change into a bathing suit and pull on a pair of shorts. She grabbed some eye drops to clear her blood shot eyes and put on a little blush on her face so she didn't look so pale since that's where she was pale.

"Much better." She said to herself as she studied her reflection in the mirror. She grabbed her gold swim suit off her bed and changed into it after grabbing a pair of gold flip flops. She then grabbed a pair of denim shorts and pulled them on. After taking a swing of water she looked out the window to see they were already there at Tropica.

"Huh… They planned ahead… for once." Piper said as Stork landed. She had figured out that they were gonna press her to tell and then go to the beach.

"It won't work guys." She whispered softly as she slipped on her flip flops and grabbed her beach bag. She grabbed a pair of gold sunglasses and walked out of her room and walked to the runway where she sat down on a towel.

"This make a nice tanning spot." Piper whispered aloud as she looked about. She heard Finn laughing and talking about surfing when she deiced, it was time she returned to surfing. She had sold her surf board years ago so while she was on Tropica, she'd half to buy another.

"Where's Piper?" Aerrow's Voice came from below her. She down and saw Aerrow and the guy standing there on the sidewalk, waiting for her to walk down the ramp. Piper giggled slightly before dropping her bag over the edge. She stood and jumped off the runway, landing clean on her feet with her back to the guys.

"Nice dismount." Aerrow told her. Piper turned and smiled. Aerrow studied her.

"And nice try with the make up. We still know your hiding something." Finn stated, making Piper roll her eyes as Aerrow's eyes took in Piper's lovely curves. ( okay before anyone bite my head off… in ALL my stories, Piper is 16, Aerrow 17, Stork 16, Radar??, Junko 18, Finn 17. now no arguments)

"Let's hit the beach." Piper suggested in a light voice. The others nodded and followed her to the beach. Walking down she heard guys laughing, girls giggling and gossiping, and Finn fawning over random beach babes. She found a nice clear spot and laid her town down and pulled her shorts off to apply sunscreen. Aerrow sat down on a towel next to her after waving Finn off, telling him he'd join him on the waves in few moments. Junko went snorkeling.

"What are you going to do?" Aerrow asked her.

"Tan." Piper answered as she put on her glasses and laid down. She never noticed Aerrow studying her curves, her perfectly flat stomach because she closed her eyes, basking in the sunlight, seeming to glow. Aerrow smiled at her walked down the beach after grabbing his surf board. Piper eventually fell asleep tanning, but awoke to Finn poking her.

"Piiiiipper! Are you alive? I asked you a question." Finn snapped at her. Piper opened her eyes and sat up.

"WHAT?!" She snapped.

"I asked you a question."

"You did?"

"Yes I did. Don't tell me you didn't hear it." Finn glared at her. Piper nodded before taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes.

"Did you fall asleep tanning?" Aerrow asked her.

"Yeah… I didn't mean to but I did. Like I said, I haven't been sleeping lately." Piper said.

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" Aerrow asked.

"I spend my time reading and then I stress out because I forgot to do something which I've been doing a lot of lately." Piper said looking around the beach, noticing a little girl playing with her mother.

"Mommy! Look at the shell I found!" The little girl exclaimed to her mother.

_Flash back_

"_Mommy! Look at this shell!" Piper exclaimed, running up to her mother, holding up a white spiral shell with a pink inside and was only the length of the little girl's finger but the wideth of two_

"_It's lovely Piper. Tell you what, if you find another one, Mommy will take them and put them on a bracelete for you. How's that?" Piper's mother said, examining the shell._

"_Okay. If I find a pair of butterfly shells can you turn them into Earrings?" Piper asked. __**( butterfly shells at little shells that look like a butterfly when open and they are really small)**_

"_You'd better find a lot of them, they are mighty fragile. But I can do it." Piper's mother said. Piper smiled and handed her mother the shell and then ran toward the water and ran along the edge, picking up the shells she wanted. Piper had jewelry boxes worth of jewelry made from shells, earrings, bracelets, necklaces, and ankleletes._

_End flash back_

Aerrow watched as Piper's smile fell from her face, and a frown placed apun it. He followed her gaze and saw Piper looking at the little girl and her m other.

"Your thinking about your mother aren't you?" Aerrow asked. Piper nodded.

"Can be get back to my question? What are we doing about lunch?" Finn snapped. Piper's stomach growled slightly, no one heard it but she felt it.

"The confession stand." Aerrow said pointing. Piper nodded.

"I hate the confession stant." Finn said. "Piper, what do you want?"

"Hot dog and a bag of Doritos please. Nocho flavor. I've got the money to pay for it."

"No I'll for it. Aerrow?"

"I'll have the same." Aerrow Answered.

"Junko, you'll come with me. Where's stork?"

"Condor." Aerrow answered.

"Okay. I'll go get food. What about drinks.

"Soda." Aerrow answered. " Pepsi if you don't mind."

"Water, Please." Piper answered. Finn nodded and went up with Junko to purchase the food and drinks.

"Why haven't you been sleeping lately?" Aerrow asked.

"Because… I keep having this recurring dream of my Mother's death… and it haunts me." Piper answered… looking into Aerrow's Eyes. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her toward him.

"I'm sure it'll pass. You just need to occupy your mind with something else. Don't worry about it. It happened 10 years ago." Aerrow Told her.

"I hope so."

Me: And I'm done this chapter. I promise you guys that Saturday I WILL update atleast one of my stories if not stick up my oneshouts. I have like six oneshots sitting the back of my Math note book and they are waiting to be typed up. I'll do it soon. I promise.

Piper: Promise?

Me: PROMISE! I'm posting this before I go to bed. It's late, I'm tired.


	3. Chapter 3: tropica part two

Me: Chapter three

Me: Chapter three. Tropica part two. I do not own the storm hawks. Now on with the story. Sorry about taking so long to update. Writers block.

Finn watched Aerrow pull Piper to him, and into a hug. He silently cheered and grabbed the last drink and walked down the beach.

"Piper's water, her hot dog and chips, Aerrow's hot dog and chips. Sorry, they were out of Pepsi so I hope a cola is okay." Finn exclaimed handing them their food.

"Cola's good." Aerrow exclaimed, unwinding his arm from Piper's shoulders. Piper sighed inwardly. She liked being in Aerrow's arms like that. She took a bite out of her hot dog and gasped, waving at her mouth.

"Opps... forgot to warn ya. They're hot." Finn exclaimed." Sorry."

"Ow…" Piper whined when she finally put her hot dog down and took a swing of water which was nice and cold.

"Sorry Piper. I forgot to warn ya. They came fresh off the grill like thing. Aerrow, your will be hot too." Finn added the last part when was about to bite his hot dog. Aerrow rolled his eyes and watched a girl run across the beach with long Silver hair and green eyes in a silver bikini and another girl with reddish brown hair and blue eyes in a blue bikini close behind her.

" Is that Aria?" Aerrow asked.

"HEY! Saphire!" Piper shouted. The two girls looked up the beach and waved back before running to them.

"HEY! What's up girl?" Aria asked.

"Not much. You?" Piper greeted. Saphire poked Finn in the neck.

"OW! That hurt." Finn whined. Saphire cheered.

"That means I got your pressure point." Saphire exclaimed.

"Which mean you win. High five." Aria exclaimed, high fiving the reddish brown haired crystal specialist. ( Okay for those who don't know, Saphire is the reddish brown haired girl, and she is Harrier's Sister and Aria's best friend. Aria is Aerrow's Sister and is a sharpshooter. Well, there is the list)

"Yep." Saphire agreed. Piper laughed lightly and took a bite of her now cooler hot dog. Aria took a piece of the bun and received a glare from Piper and a laugh from Saphire. Aerrow rolled his eyes at the three girls. Finn sat down and began to munch on his lunch as Junko, already done his lunch disappeared to go snorkeling. Saphire laughed as Finn tripped down the beach after finishing his lunch.

"Such a dork. Someone reminded me why I had a crush on him." Aria exclaimed. Saphire looked at her.

"I don't, why did you?" Saphire asked. Aerrow looked at his sister.

"You had a crush on my wingman?" Aerrow asked in complete shock.

"Yeah. I did. Now I don't what I was head over heels for. I'm after tall and handsome, not to mention hot and dark, Chase." Aria exclaimed.

"You're after the drummer slash lead guitar player of my cousin's band? How'd I miss that?" Saphire asked with a laughing tone.

"I don't know, how did you?" Aria asked.

"You two never shut up about romance." Piper commented.

"You got that right." Harrier exclaimed from behind them. He stood there with Starling who was wearing a purple bikini and Harrier was in black swim trunks. " They are worse at home. They never shut up about romance books romance movies, romance TV shows, Romance in real life. They never shut up." Harrier exclaimed. Piper laughed.

"Hey Kiddo." Starling exclaimed, Hugging Piper and Aerrow. ( Okay, a little OCCness but you know, I had to put that there.)

"Hi Starling. Hi Harrier." Piper greeted.

"Good afternoon." Harrier greeted back. _'talk about formal.'_ Piper exclaimed in her head.

"So, what new with you Storm Hawks?" Harrier asked.

"Nothing really." Piper lied. She was not in the mood to mention she was having nightmares about her mother's death. Saphire saw that though.

"Aerrow! Get your butt down here!" Finn hollered. Aerrow looked at the sharp shooter and glared.

"Finn's calling for round two of surfing." Aerrow exclaimed. He stood and walked down the beach. Harrier joined him.

"Piper, what up?" Saphire exclaimed, giving a long hard look.

"I don't know what your talking about." Piper exclaimed.

"Piper… we know you better then that." Aria exclaimed.

"And so does Aerrow." Saphire added. Piper winced.

" Alright. I give in." Piper sighed. Saphire and Aria giggled and laid down on the sand around her as Starling sat down like a civilized person next to Piper.

"Good, now speak." Saphire commanded.

"Well, It's this reoccurring nightmare. Perhaps I should say memory." Piper started.

"Is it pleasant?" Saphire asked. Starling swatted her.

"Shush. And she said night mare. It means it's not pleasant." Starling scowled.

"Nightmares can too be pleasant. It starts off scary and become nice or starts off nice and turns into a nightmare." Saphire exclaimed.

"Shut up both of you." Aria snapped. Piper giggled.

"Anyway. IT starts off with me chasing a butterfly when I was 5. I just wanted to play with him. I was in my back yard, in the garden, my mother's garden… running among the lilies of her garden when I hear a loud shriek coming from inside my house and then a series of thuds." Piper continued, her eyes growing distant.

"See, it started pleasant." Saphire retorted too Starling and stuck her tongue out.

"Let me finish. So I ran back to the house calling out to my mom, asking what had happened. I ran in side and bolted to my mother's body which was at the bottom of the staircase in an ever growing puddle of blood. I screamed my head off as I ran. I scared the old lady next door who came to see what the problem was and she called the ambulance and an hour later we were in the emergency room." Piper continued.

"Oh my…" Saphire gasped.

"I held her hand and listened to her last words… as she died. My father ran into the room moments after my mother died." Piper finished, her breath shaky and unstable as if she was going to cry.

"It's a reoccurring nightmare of your mother's death." Aria exclaimed.

"No shit Sherlock." Saphire exclaimed, making Piper laugh slightly.

"Well, aren't you two comforting." Piper joked.

"No, we're the discomfort pills." Aria exclaimed in joking manner.

"Yes you are." Starling agreed in a serious manner.

"HEY!" Saphire shrieked, chasing after her down the beach and into the water past Finn who just wiped out on a wave. Piper and Aria laughed from their spot on the sand.

"I don't blame Starling for her agreement with my joke. Saphire and I are a handful for her and Harrier. We drive them up the wall a lot. Especially when we attack the sofa, we take all the cushions and the pillows off and hid them in the broom closet. Harrier and Starling were having a late night make out session in the dark and like to make out on the sofa so when they land on it they land on metal springs." Aria couldn't help but laugh at her and Saphire's shenanigans.

"Very nice."Piper laughed.

"And then they started to go into the broom closet to make out so we crowded with all the cleaning supplies we could find so there wasn't a whole lot of room. And who wants to kissing next to a dirty mop?" Aria laughed with Piper. " Or the clorax, or the bleach, or the many other chemicals in that closet.?"

"V…Very… nice." Piper managed to get out between laughs. Aria and Saphire were a couple of trouble makers. " I can now see why you liked Finn."

"Huh, Why?" Aria asked.

"You two are trouble makers. And dare devils and you both love heavy metal, hard rock, and rock." Piper exclaimed. Aria looked thoughtful for moment.

"That's plausible." Aria exclaimed.

"Wow! A word that is more then 5 letters!" Piper joked earning a scowl. " You usually stick with 3."

Aria attempted to tackle Piper but she was already taking off down the beach toward the water where she dove in and disappeared into the water. She surfaced near Saphire and Starling who were splashing each other.

"You little!" Aria shrieked. Piper laughed as she got splashed by Aria and then splashed back. The four girls started a whole out war with splashing each other.

Me: hope you enjoyed. Want to read more of my stories? Go to and look up my account. It's Devilsangelsaphire. Enjoy all that you read of my work.

Piper: you sound like a commercial.

Me: shut up. Review!


	4. Author's Note

**A/n: Guess what! I'm back! Come May 23rd 2012 as I graduate Fire School and High school, I will be finishing stories and Posting new ones! Stay tuned and see more things coming. I look forward to seeing you all here. **

**However, there are a few stories who will be discontinued and as they arise, this note will be added to include them.**

**Discontinued:**

**Tropica, where it all started**

**Copy of Affection**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Note: Some stories will be slower to update due to the story being continued else where (notebook, loose papers, ect.) and being unable to update until access to other sources is available. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
